Far Far Away
by 30smmof2
Summary: Katniss and Peeta attend a Star Wars convention! Short and fluffy one-shot.


_Another short oneshot of Katniss & Peeta at a convention._

_I do not own The Hunger Games or Star Wars._

* * *

><p>"Katn-, I mean, <em>Leia<em>, are you ready yet? I don't want to be late!"

_Seriously, Peeta? _He's taking this thing _way_ too seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready," I say, checking myself in the mirror. My hair is in true Princess Leia fashion, with the buns on either side of my head, and I managed to create her tunic look with a flowy white top and a ridiculous long white skirt I had to borrow from Prim.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and smile once I see Peeta. He looks pretty dashing in his fancy (and expensive) Han Solo costume, complete with an "authentic replica" of the Han Solo blaster and holster belt. The expression on his face resembles a kid in a candy store.

"You look awesome! Let's go let's go let's go!" he exclaims, taking my hand and pulling me towards the door.

I roll my eyes and sigh as we exit the house.

It's going to be a _long_ day.

We get to the convention center an hour early and it's already a madhouse. Parking's a bitch, and I'm hot and cranky when we get to the doors to check in. I sigh in relief when we finally step inside the building and take in the cool air, but the feeling rapidly dissipates once I lay eyes on all of the _Star Wars_ fanatics walking around.

Good Lord. What did I get myself into?

Peeta drags me to the different exhibits, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at practically everything. His eyes light up a hundred times at the so-called "authentic replicas" of Han's this, Yoda's that, and I find myself constantly reminding him that "we're not made of money".

Wonderful. I've turned into Mommy Katniss. Or Mommy _Leia_, I should say.

We stop at a table where a man is sketching different characters on an easel. I know Peeta will want to stay and watch him for a while, so I use the opportunity to go get a snack.

When I return, I see a tall, busty blonde, also in a Princess Leia costume, trying to make conversation with Peeta. Unfortunately for her, he's too focused on the artist to be his usual chatty self. I walk up and stand close enough to listen in, eating my pretzel and hoping this chick will put on a good show.

I'm not disappointed.

"So, you make a _very_ handsome Luke Skywalker," she says.

I nearly choke on my pretzel.

Peeta's eyes go wide and he turns his head to look at her. Being ever so polite, he gives her a small smile and straightens out his vest, but I can tell he's put off by her mistake.

"Uh, thanks," he manages, returning his eyes to the artist.

"You know, Luke kisses Leia in one of the movies, I think," she continues, batting her eyelashes.

This time I definitely choke on my pretzel. This scene is playing out _so_ much better than I could've imagined, but I decide to spare Peeta any more grief and approach them.

"Actually, it's _Leia_ that kisses Luke…" I say loudly, leaning up to kiss Peeta on the cheek. He turns to me and grins, relieved at my return. The girl pouts and glares at me. She's probably half a foot taller, but I stand up straight and put my arm around Peeta's waist as he drapes his arm across my shoulders.

"Besides," I continue, pulling on Peeta's vest, "My _fiancée_ here is dressed as Han Solo, _not_ Luke Skywalker…Leia kisses Han a little differently," I say, pulling Peeta down to kiss his lips.

It's meant to be a quick kiss, but Peeta takes a different approach and deepens it, and I find myself getting all warm and worked up…at _Star Wars_Convention of all places!

When we finally break apart, we see that the woman has left. Peeta smiles and kisses my forehead. "Thank you. She was _awful_ – I know I'd never hit a woman, but…"

I can't help but laugh. "Peeta, you'd _never_ hit a woman, though that chick was sort of asking for it."

"Katniss…do I really look more like Luke?" he asks sadly.

He looks so pitiful that I decide to be extra nice. "Of course not! You're _obviously_Han. You're tall, strong, handsome…plus, Luke would _never_have survived being frozen in carbonite, so-"

"Wait, what?"

Shit.

"Hmm?"

"Katniss, did you just say 'carbonite'?"

Shit shit shit!

"Uh, noooo. I don't even know what that is…carbo-what?" I say, looking away from him.

But I already know I'm busted.

"YOU SAID CARBONITE!" he yells, picking me up and spinning me around.

"PEETA! Put me down! People are staring!" I scold, hitting his arm until he returns me to the floor.

"Katniss Everdeen soon-to-be Mellark, a _Star Wars_ geek…" he says, shaking his head smugly.

"Shut up," I mumble, angry at myself.

His face softens and he puts his hands on my shoulders. "Seriously Kat, why didn't you tell me?"

"Peeta, if I had told you that I maybe-kinda-sorta loved _Star Wars_, how do you think you would have reacted?" I ask seriously.

"Hmmm," he says, standing up straight and putting a hand to his chin. "_Star Wars_ posters?"

"Yep."

"_Star Wars_ bed sheets?"

"Mmmhmm."

"_Star Wars_ life-size Storm Trooper in the living room?!"

"Exactly! _Now_ do you understand why I didn't tell you?" I ask, smirking.

He shrugs and chuckles. "I _guess_…but can I at least tell you that you're amazing, and I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have snagged a gorgeous geek like you?"

I roll my eyes and smile. "Okay."

"So you'll allow it?"

"I'll allow it."

Back home at the end of the day, I'm ready to welcome sleep as I climb into bed, completely exhausted. As Peeta climbs in next to me, he looks around our bedroom and clears his throat.

"Katniss?"

I yawn. "Yes?"

"Just one poster?"

"No."

"Pillowcase?"

"No."

"You dressed as Princess Leia in her gold bikini?"

I lift my head up and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe."


End file.
